The Morning After
by Katfishgirl9
Summary: It was all coming back to her now. The war. Voldemort. Harry. Fred. Oh Fred! A single tear slid down her face as she slowly remembered why she had stayed at Hogwarts when so many others had gone... More Harry inside.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns the Harry Potter books, but it's not me. Enjoy!_

**A/N:** This isn't hard cover, things can change. Please give me your feedback on possible edits!

**A/N 2:** I know it's short, sorry. :/

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After: Part 1<strong> _Katfishgirl9_

When she woke it was unclear to Ginny where she was, and that instantly alarmed her. Being on your guard for so long will do that to a person, especially under a head master like professor Snape. Sliding her hand under the pillow (most definitely not her own) she pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she spoke, lighting up a small section of what she could now see was the great hall. It was all coming back to her now. The war. Voldemort. Harry. Fred. Oh Fred! A single tear slid down her face as she slowly remembered why she had stayed at Hogwarts when so many others had gone home, or the more likely scenario, they were in St. Mungo's or even worse, like George. It pained her deeply to even think about it. Dead. How could someone so full of life no longer breathe the air she breathed, when she didn't even think about breathing. She was thinking about it now.

Sliding into a full sitting position she took a better look around. The great hall no longer resembled the room that she spent her first moments in as a Gryffindor.

She remembered that moment like it was yesterday. When profersor McGonagal had slid that hat onto her had, and when it covered her eyes, it had spoken softly into her ear...

"Ginivera Weasley? Huhm.. Let me see. Oh I know, Gryffindor!" The age old sorting hat, had declared.

"Are you quite sure?" She remembered asking in the complete darkness the hat consumed her with. She laughed at her ignorance. First year seemed so very far away now..

"Am I quite sure?" the hat chuckled, "my dear girl I believe I am!" and with that she had left the stool and went in search of a place to sit at her new table. It had been one of the best days in her life. She had been sorted into the same house as _Harry Potter._

"Harry," she whispered to herself. No, she couldn't think of him now. The anger that filled her rocked her innermost being. How dare he go off to die the way he did? Idiotic. Crazed. What a complete lunatic. She could have lost him. Her Harry, gone forever, but he wasn't gone.

Where was he?

Using her wand, Ginny slowly raised herself from the cot she had been using and searched the other faces in the room. The room was full of those who had nowhere else to go. Widows, students who had lost their family's or were muggle born and hadn't been able to make it home the night before, and the professors who would organize what needed to happen in the days to come. Fred was to be brought home for a quiet burial. Of that she was sure, but she couldn't think of that now.

As she reached the end of the rows of cots she found Hermione and Ron holding each other against a wall. Both of them fast asleep. It felt wrong to wake them while so many others could not find sleep, anger momentarily forgotten at the sight, she went to find Harry on her own.

Ginny wasn't sure what caused her to walk to the library. It wasn't the most likely place she could think of that he would go, but then again, maybe it was. The library was somewhere quit, and she felt sure that was what Harry need most of all. He also needed her. She could feel it. As she walked into the library she saw him, sitting at the table farthest from the Restricted Section. Right there she knew that everything wasn't perfect, but it was going to be okay.

"Hey, Ginny."

* * *

><p>TBC Most Likely... ;)<p>

Review, review, review!


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are their own persons. Continue!_

**A/N:** I wrote this in like five minues. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After: Part 2 <strong>_Katfishgirl9_

"Hey, Ginny," yawned a sleep deprived Harry, "I was wondering who would come to find me first."

"What are you doing up this early?" she replied.

"I could ask you the same question, Gin'," he smiled.

"Did you sleep?" she said, changing the subject.

"Not really, I just needed some time to process, everything," he said referring to the past day's events, as well as, really, his whole life.

"Everything is going to be okay now," said Ginny, "we can all just go home."

"Yeah... Sit with me, Ginny?"

Silently, she slid into the seat next to Harry. Why did the tone of his voice sound so scared?

"What's next?" questioned Harry, "The death eaters are still out there. I should be doing something, right?"

"No, now you rest," said Ginny, maybe a bit too sternly, "What I mean is," she corrected after seeing the look on his face, "Voldemort is gone, Harry. You've done so much already. More than enough, even. Can't you just let the aurors close up the loose ends?" she said more timidly.

His expression stayed unchanged, similar to the dark shadows dancing across the walls.

"Please, Harry? I need you," as if to prove her point a book fell off a shelve somewhere behind them and she jumped. By instinct his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. Running his fingers through her fire red hair he told her, "I'm right here, Ginny."

"Don't leave me, Harry."

"Never again."

"Harry?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him clearly.

"Uh hum?"

"Will you come home to the Burrow with Ron, Hermione and I, just for a while? Hermione already agreed that it was the best idea, I asked her about it last night. I just. Please, Harry? I just need you to be with me," Ginny started to cry as she said the last few words.

"Oh, Ginny. It's alright. I'm here now. Please? It's okay."

"I was so scared. I thought. I th-th-thought I had lost you."

"I'm right here now, Gin-"

"You died. I s-s-saw you dead. How did? Hagrid and..." Ginny broke out into full scale sobs at the thought of Harry gone forever. She didn't know what to tell him. The mixed emotions flowing through her blood made it impossible to think. Her heart had broken when she saw him lying limp in Hagrid's big arms.

"It was Voldemort. Oh, _Ginny_. Please? I'm sorry; part of his soul was inside of me. I didn't know what else to do." Pleaded Harry, "please, Ginny. It was the only way.

"But-t-t, you...didn't-t...s-ssay…goodbye!"

I couldn't, Ginny. I loved you too much, I _had_ to kill Voldemort. I had to protect you, and everyone. It was too much. I didn't even know I'd be able to come back to you.

Hearing those words, Ginny started crying ever harder which only heightened Harry's desperation to calm her down. What could he do to show her the reason why he had done what he did.

He had been sitting there in the demolished library, all night and that early morning, unsure what the day would bring him: All the dead, the crumbling school, and Ginny. How could he ever get her to forgive him? He had left her nothing and went off to die. Would she have even missed him? She sure seemed upset with him now. Maybe she would have just been angry, he thought.

"Ginny, please don't cry. Do you want me to leave you?" he tried.

Hearing those words from Harry, she knew she needed to explain, to keep him from leaving, but she couldn't form the words. She settled on clinging to him with her head on his chest.

"Wow his heart is beating fast," she said to herself.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Happy Ginny was beginning to calm.

"Oh! I didn't mean to say that out loud," she said, half laughing, half crying, "Harry, do you really love me?"

"Forever."

"I love you too." she said looking into eyes.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I almost added: <strong>and they lived happily ever after<strong>, but that's seemed too corny. I hope you liked it!

_Review, review, review!_


End file.
